


Реминисценция

by xenosha



Series: Персонификации [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Immortality, Immortals, Multi, Personification, Personified Cities
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: К тому, что не было написано, после того, что не было опубликовано.





	1. Осанна

Кружится по комнате в танце свет. Клубками вьётся у лица, цветными котами нежится у самой кромки витражного стекла; поскрипывает от удовольствия распахнутая настежь форточка. Светится, светится, светится видимый осколочек неба; жмурится только что проснувшийся Петербург. 

Смялись простыни, оставила подушка красный след на щеке, волосы на лицо попадали и закрыли весь обзор. И все равно – свет и светлые пляски под сладкую музыку с кухни; то громко, то резко, то нежно до царапающей сердце любви ко всему живому; улыбается Петербург, полупьяный спросонья. 

Приложи к витражу руку – завибрирует, кажется, в такт гитарным аккордам из соседней комнаты; забивайся в угол-не забивайся – слышно, слышно, каждое сладостное вздрагивание струн слышно! И, господи, лишь бы так было всегда. 

Он знает такие минуты, как знает о небе и свете; не слыша часть звуков, не видя лица, волосы со лба не откидывая – до детали все представляет: широкие плечи, руки, пляшущие по гитаре завораживающий танец, лицо – в миг единый сосредоточенное и едва не смеющееся над своей же серьёзностью; сдерживает песнь, рвущуюся из горла – чтобы не разбудить. 

Но бьёт, бьёт по струнам без пощады и нежно; пальцы мечутся по грифу, и – некогда не поймёт Петербург магии этих движений. 

Кронштадт – пташка ранняя, а может, и вовсе неспящая; к чему спать ему, если спит брат-близнец? И все же играет нечасто, и все же нечасто поёт ему в такт слепящий глаза свет; так пой же о нем, пой о витражном игривом блеске, о самой музыке пой; Петербург закрывает глаза. Ах, подошёл бы с гитарою вместе – глаз было б не оторвать; к чему ему женщины, если есть инструмент? 

Ударяет по нему рукой, стучит в ритм по полу ногой – и вдруг замирает, затихает, прислушивается к чему-то. Кружатся в привычном танце пылинки, не заметив потери музыки; а Петербург сдвигает одеяло и улыбается заглянувшему брату. 

\- Разбудил? – Кронштадт вздыхает, расстроенно ероша в спешке убранные в хвост волосы, и тут же улыбается – настолько ехидно, насколько способен. – Ах, ну прости; слишком чутко спишь, мсье засоня… 

Нет сил на грубость, не желания на колкость; лежать, подставляя лицо солнечным зайцам – и слушать игру. 

И слышит он мысли, и улыбается – понятливый старший близнец; подмигивает: 

\- Кофе? 

\- Изволь. – Кивает, привстав на кровати.

…и льется, льется потоками музыка, и мечется в ритм свет.


	2. Последней нежностью

Скрип режет тишину на лоскуты.

Москва сидит на качелях и смотрит на грязь под ногами, едва заметно раскачиваясь. Разбирает спутанные волосы. Слушает.

Черная наступающая весна талым грязным снегом таращится.

\- Странный март, - говорит Берлин.

Москва пожимает плечами.

\- Черный? Всегда такой.

Снова молчат. Ждут. Слушают скрытые в темноте мысли. Двор пустой – завешанные окна многоэтажек согласно молчат. В голове Леонхарда кипят вопросы.

Странно не жить годами.

Москва прикрыла глаза.

\- Ну?

Коротко так. Тихо. Громогласно. Ждет – молчит так, что становится страшно. Так громко. Так сладко.

\- Я читал… - Берлин кашляет. – Про кванты. Про войны.

\- Война одна была. – Прасковья улыбается натянуто. – Ледяная. Во всяком случае, пока тебя не было.

\- Я был, - бесстрастно спорит Леонхард. – Просто иначе.

\- Гордец… - женщина цокает языком. Волосы у нее грязные, спутанные, пальто пора бы отправить на свалку. Но – красавица. Странный март.

\- Странное дело – нынешняя наука, - продолжает. Носком сапога тычет в снег. – Изучают то, чего нет. Думают, умным делом заняты. Строят немыслимые теории.

\- Как мы тебя впечатлили…

Смеются глухо. Как дети. Детская площадка присыпана снегом. Эмоции присыпаны пеплом. Многоэтажки хмурятся движением гардин.

\- Говорят о бессмертии. О бессмертии - и о котах... - Колюче смеётся. - Холодно у вас.

\- Москва холодная.

\- Ты?.. Не смеши.

Песочница в тающем чёрном снегу.

 

* * *

 

\- Почему ты не смеешься, сестрица?..

Колюще-белые волосы. Выцветшие глаза. Щеки впалые и скулы острые. Судорожно вцепившаяся в трость рука. Сухая ухмылка.

\- Смейтесь, Прасковья. Смейтесь, как никогда не смеялись; вы победили…

\- Я проиграла.

\- Я проиграл.

\- И чему мне смеяться?

Она не умеет ему улыбаться. Не умеет смеяться, глядя в чужие глаза. Что угодно – не это; не победа – казнь.

Обоих.

Непривычно легкая голова.

\- Ах, Леонхард, - голос хрипит от табака и задушенных слез, - ты так… - спотыкается, отводит глаза, не выдерживая, - молод, ты не можешь понять…

А он усмехается горче. Седые волосы и изможденное лицо; и она – совсем еще студентка.

\- Ах, Леонхард… - шепчет и закрывает глаза руками. – Почему не смеюсь?..

Хочется плакать. Хочется курить.

Испугается. Отберет.

\- Я вас, сестрица, - бормочет Берлин тихо-тихо, - люблю.

Отворачивается, каменеет.

\- Не хотите ответить – ну что ж…

И дотрагивается губами до руки. Чуть-чуть.

И слезы катятся по коже.

И Прасковья не знает – чьей.

\- Как же вы молоды… - обнимает за шею и одними губами: - …братец.


	3. Тонуть

Поначалу Карлу удавалось вспомнить совсем немногое.

Был снег. Холод, сковывающий щёку и полтела, но не убивающий, а лишь тихо шепчущий блаженным голосом смерти, Кронштадту неведомой и недостижимой. Колющиеся рукава свитера и тёплый от крови воротник.

А ещё – бесконечное щёлканье метронома.

Он был постоянен. Иногда, в редкие минуты просветления, Карл обнаруживал себя в тепле; иногда кровь застывала твёрдой коркой и леденела, как всё вокруг, а потом покрывалась новым слоем тёплой алой воды – Кронштадт не успевал понять, где умудряется так часто раниться.

Редко удавалось взглянуть в зеркало – стёкла были разбиты почти везде, домой заходить не хотелось вовсе, а на заснеженных улицах такой диковинки, к счастью, не попадалось. Видеть себя не хотелось.

Никого видеть не хотелось.

Пальто, истрёпанное, дырявое и залитое слоями крови, как старые мастера измазывали маслом холсты, он отдал каким-то детям, не спрашивая ни о чём и ничего не говоря. Ходил в свитере, старом и таком же дырявом, и таком же кровавом; даже цвет его изначальный вспомнить уже было нельзя – равномерно-коричневым казалась теперь шерсть.

От холода Карл то и дело падал в снег и угасал, как гаснут угли в брошенной селянами печи; но смерть не приходила, и Кронштадт проклинал своё имя и своё естество, не дававшее ему просто сдаться.

Он не знает, сколько ходил по городу; измерять время головной болью от мерных щелчков метронома он так и не научился. Долго. Холодно.

А вслед за холодом приходила темнота.

В те ночи не было ни звёзд, ни луны – светящимся казался снег, покрытой каменной крошкой разрушенных зданий и красными каплями чьей-то жизни, вытекшей из ран упавшего за углом ленинградца.

Карл быстро разучился переживать. Было бы больно, было бы страшно, выть бы хотелось – а чувствовать так и не удалось; сердце подёрнулось пеленой неясного тумана, отупляющего и зовущего продолжать скитания по городу.

Не по своему, но по слишком родному.

Подчас он забывал название этого города, подчас и сам себе казался призраком, которого шепотки смерти из упрямства оставили по эту сторону беспамятства и забытья – белёсым, костлявым, мертвенным и безучастным. Подчас казалось: всё сон. Подчас думалось: всё прежнее – сон.

А подчас не удавалось вспомнить, было ли что-то прежнее.

Мысли поедали друг друга, как змея, жующая свой хвост; в краткие мгновения, когда удавалось задать себе хоть какие-то вопросы, Карл всё думал, почему же всё ещё не сожрали до конца, не оставив тёмные провалы спасительной горечи мокрого снега.

Проходя по мостам, Кронштадт иногда вздрагивал и свешивался вниз, принюхиваясь к сырому запаху речной воды, грозясь рухнуть в ледяную глубину с перил; что-то солёное и нестерпимо острое кололо язык и голову, но не могло пробить багровой темени, покрывшей сознание Карла.

Не помнились даты, не помнились часы. Мир казался запертым в пределах нескольких улиц и бесконечной зимы, и затхлых запахов крови, сырости, морской воды и гнили. Кронштадт обхватывал себя за плечи, но шёл по запаху, как ищейка, которая никак не знает, какой же из многочисленных следов в воздухе нужен владельцу.

И снова погружался в темноту, и снова обнаруживал себя невесть где, зарывшись щекой в снег и кутаясь в него, как кутаются дети в тёплое одеяло.

Иногда казалось – снежинки на его ладонях таять не будут.

Но они таяли.

Таяли с упрямством, не свойственным неживым предметам, твердили в противовес шепоткам: живой. И странно было смотреть на капли влаги на ладонях, когда всё тело твердило обратное.

Карл верил в свою жизнь. А в жизнь всего остального – не верил.

Но люди жили; Карл не понимал, как не помнил прошедшие дни, и только смотрел, утопая в снегу, как люди торопились на работу, кашляя и падая в снег, кутаясь в такие же, как у него, обноски; странные это существа – люди, думал Кронштадт.

Память приходила тяжело, вязким потоком приближаясь к Карлу, но не позволяя до себя дотронуться.

Карл помнил хорошо только одно: бессмертные не умирают. И он – бессмертен.

И нет простого выхода, не будет, и никогда не было; кололо под языком слово «клятва», а в сердце – яростный вскрик «предатель»; и Карл ловил эти слова и смотрел в серое небо, заваливающее город ровными белыми слоями, иногда кажущиеся Кронштадту пеплом.

Пеплом покрыты были трамваи, пеплом же подчас покрывало трупы; а люди всё шли, и Карл той частью своей, что ещё была способна на что-то, ими восхищался.

Не было в те дни времени, памяти не было – был холод и снег, похожий на развеянный по ветру пепел чего-то огромного и незыблемого, и отрывистое щёлканье метронома.

Карл помнил, что сердце билось в такт щёлканью.

Карл не помнил, почему, как огня, боялся быстрых щелчков  - их-за собственного ли сбивающегося с ритма сердца или из-за того, что за щелчками следовало.

Карл не помнил многое из той зимы.

 

* * *

 

Карл замер, пораженный, словно громом, собственной памятью. Пальцы впились в стену, и весь он прислонился к ней, снова почти не держась на ногах.

_«И что же мне сделать, чтобы ты не тревожил…»_

_«Уходи, исчезни…»_

\- Он вспомнит, - бормотал Карл, радуясь, что некому было поднимать на него случайные взгляды – коридор был пуст, не нужна была даже невидимость. - Да-с, он вспомнит… не сейчас, но скоро; конечно…

Ленинград, укрытый белыми простынями заботливой Прасковьей, в теплом коконе чужих рук; но стоит ему сбежать, подойти к окну…

Он вспомнит. Не сможет не вспомнить; и тогда…

Кронштадт закусил губу. Глаза сухие, а руки – влажные. Но плакать не хотелось. Может, хотелось к нему подскочить, поговорить, дотронуться до слегка порозовевших щек… Не этого.

Белесый свет из окон заливал коридор госпиталя. Карл стоял и думал, глядя сквозь стены и беззвучно шевеля губами. Вспомнит, вспомнит, до самой революции; а дальше гляди-не гляди – Кронштадта он рядом не потерпит. Москву стерпит, стерпел бы, может, и проклятый Берлин, а его не выдержит.

Сколько раз Карл говорил с ним за последние двадцать лет? А холодные ведра скованной, обезличенной, привычной и потому еще более болезненной ненависти помнятся лучше, чем годы блокады. И ему вспомнятся…

Карл прикусил губу, закашлялся, сплюнул кровь. Снова поднял глаза: вдали холодным пятнышком тени зияла темная дверь палаты. «Я войду, он поднимет глаза – и холодные-холодные… Льда холоднее… Нет, не буду ждать; уеду… Куда? – Он на секунду задумался, резко себе кивнул. – На фронт. Туда, где его не будет; он за себя мстить поедет, к немцам… И за меня отомстит, пожалуй… В море надо».

Мысль последняя была острой, как осиное жало. Кронштадт вздрогнул, помотал головой; но мысль росла, и Карл через мгновение кивнул, не давая себе опомниться: «В море. Он не пойдет туда, а значит, там будет… лучше…»

Мысли снова охладели, снова сквозь размышления болью сверкнула короткая нога; Карл стиснул зубы и присел на колени. Боится. Боится.

Не боится Берлина, утопшего в безумии, не боится соленой смерти в темно-синей ураганной воде; а брата боится. «С начала блокады не говорил с ним – и еще потерплю; зачем ему я, у него же Прасковья… Заботливая, пришедшая так вовремя… Что ему я?»

Карлу почудилось, что, будь у него настроение, он непременно принялся бы себя жалеть; может, и расплакался бы под конец, если бы захотел. Настроения не было.

Уже года три как.

\- Москва молодец, - говорил себе, пока заставлял себя переставлять гудящие ноги. – Следит за ним. Ухаживает. Переживает и переживать не дает… Она и сама потом скажет: уходи. Чтобы брата не нервировать. Да-с… Что ему я?.. На флот, на флот… В море надо.

В качке штормов и бурях сражений не будет времени на мысли. И Ленинграда будет меньше; и восстановиться – проще. Он же портовый город, дитя матросов, что бы там Петер когда-то давно ни думал об их с Петром родстве; это Ленинград – наследная столица Петербург – царский любимчик, а Кронштадт всегда был нужен для защиты…

\- Мне же говорили – до самой смерти защищай. Я и умер. Как он и велел…


	4. Цветочное поле

Пьянящий звон стали, повторял Леонхард. Маняще-блестящее острие клинка, говорил Леонхард, как истину в последней инстанции. Шорохи листьев за спиной, тяжёлое дыхание, стягивающее грудь обжигающе-горячим жгутом.

Кронштадт резко выдыхает и делает выпад, и привычно промахивается – Петер торжествующе улыбается, будто танцуя на короткой майской траве. Она приятно колет босые ноги, понимает Карл и, неумело отпрыгнув в сторону и чуть не покатившись вниз по склону небольшого холма, внимательно вглядывается в лицо брата, мимолётом задумываясь, выглядит ли он точно так же.

Растрёпанные, только-только отрастающие, взъерошенные чёрные волосы, сияющие чёрные глаза и неловкая улыбка дрожащих губ.

Петербург едва удерживается от громкого, издевательского смеха, и Карл, крепче вцепившись в эфес шпаги, вновь бросается в бой.

Леонхард сидит где-то рядом, но почему-то молчит, хотя – Кронштадт уверен – они с братом совершили уже столько ошибок, над которыми господин граф мог бы посмеяться. Но думать об этом времени как-то не хватает: Петер бьёт по руке, и Карл, едва удержав вскрик не столько от боли, сколько от азартной обиды, пытается попасть противнику в плечо – разумеется, недостаточно быстро, чтобы Петербург, сощурившись, не успел ударить по стали сталью. 

\- Вы бы не силой брали, а ловкостью, - доносится до периферии сознания голос господина Леона, но ни один – Карл знает – не придаёт ему никакого значения.

Кронштадт ещё ни разу за короткую жизнь не пил, но уверен: сталь действительно пьянит сильнее вина. Всё равно ничего не случится, они бессмертны – уж об этом Карл не забывает ни на миг – и даже если кому-то удастся ранить другого, разве есть в этом что-то страшное?

Он, улыбаясь брату в ответ, целится ему в грудь.

Ничего страшного в крови бессмертного на зелёной майской траве нет.

***

Леонхарду невероятно хочется откинуться на спину и, глядя в поразительно далёкое розоватое небо, провалиться в дрёму. Он плохо помнит, когда в последний раз нормально спал – близнецы с севера обожают теряться вечером и давать себя обнаружить только под утро, не позволяя учителю и большей части дворянства нежиться в кровати, досматривая десятый сон.

Он сидит на траве и почти не смотрит на своих подопечных – всё равно эти глупые дети ничему не учатся, их даже не хочется поправлять. Неисправимая северная столичка и её бестолковый старший брат.

По рассветному небу плывут обрывки светлых облаков; «Хотя плывут – это громко сказано, - думает немец, лениво щурясь, - Скорее, просто стоят… Прибиты к небесной тверди, как звёзды». Он украдкой улыбается себе под нос, вспоминая те давние века, когда он ещё ребёнком свято верил в то, что сейчас кажется чушью.

Звон шпаг и тяжёлое дыхание успокаивает сердце и разум, усыпляет и убаюкивает; сладко-привычные звуки боя, а можешь ли ты, господин Леонхард, представить свою жизнь без крови и битвы?

Леонхард не отвечает – что думать об этом, что слышать тёмно-тягучий голос из недр груди? – и только произносит полубессмысленную фразу, обращённую не то к ученикам-недоумкам, не то к несмолкающей стороне сознания. Близнецы фыркают синхронно, едва ли это замечая, и мужчина усмехается себе под нос: два ещё совсем маленьких идиота.

Шпага, висящая на перевязи, приятно не даёт встать, будто бы слишком тяжёлая для одного человека. Леонхард зевает и щурится, вглядываясь в ещё неяркое утреннее солнце. 

Почти тишина…  
...разрывается криком.

Леонхард вскакивает на ноги даже прежде, чем успевает понять, кто кричит, и рефлекторно хватается за клинок, лишь потом сонным взглядом смотря на учеников; в груди мечется чувство крови и страха.

Только кровь не его, и страх, разбившийся в воздухе на блестящие осколки боли и ужаса, тоже источает не он; Леон щурится от бликов на начищенной стали. И нельзя понять, кто из двоих кричал.

Петер висит на шпаге, медленно оседая, как морская пена; на белой рубашке с перламутровыми пуговицами расползается алое пятно. Он не дышит, сходу определяет Леонхард, уже – не дышит, и если бы не бьющие в глаза отражённые лучи, удалось бы увидеть последнее движение груди. 

Карл ещё ничего не понимает, только с инстинктивным ужасом смотрит в побелевшее лицо брата и больше не открывает рот, сжав губы; рука, сжимающая рукоять, немыслимо трясётся, и тело Петербурга падает на траву, соскользнув с клинка.

Кровь бессмертного на зелёной майской траве так бесконечно красива.

Леонхард поднимается на ноги и делает шаг ближе, но близнецы не обращают на него внимания; «И как бы Санкт-Петербург смог бы меня увидеть, если он мёртв?» - усмехается он и будто случайно дотрагивается пальцами до напряжённой спины Кронштадта. Он оборачивается, как будто рука учителя – молния, изранившая его тело больше, чем он сам – Петера.

У него чёрные-чёрные перепуганные глаза, блестящие от с трудом сдерживаемых слёз. Леону хочется смеяться.

\- Поздравляю, Кронштадт, - он говорит с плохо скрытой улыбкой, - чистая победа.

Леонхард садится перед венценосной столицей на колени, больше не глядя на его брата, но тот, дрожа всем телом, опускается рядом, неожиданно крепко стискивая руку Петербурга и неотрывно смотря на него с потаённой надеждой – Леону не нужно видеть Карла, чтобы знать это.

\- Он… он ведь… - голос дрожит сильнее, чем пальцы, чем тело; солнце путается в чёрных волосах. – Он ведь не мог…

«Не мог умереть от моей руки?»

Карл не хочет-не может-боится завершать начатую фразу и только крепче стискивает длинные тонкие пальцы Петербурга. «Маленький братоубийца, - думает Леонхард, мимоходом бросая взгляд на мальчика, - подарившей своей столице его первую смерть…»

\- Он молодая столица, бессмертный, - кратко говорит Леон, усмехаясь и дотрагиваясь до запястья Петера. – Не умрёт.

Он осторожно поправляет ему чёрные пряди, упавшие на лицо, кожа кажется бледной, даже бледнее, чем обычно. «А волосы мягкие-мягкие, - отмечает мужчина, глядя в стеклянные, всё ещё открытые глаза и незаметно для себя гладя ткань рубашки, пропитанную алой кровью. – Как красиво умирают бессмертные…»

Как идёт Петербургу смерть.

\- Рано позволил себе умирать, стоит сказать, - зло усмехается Леонхард, чувствуя, что слишком затянул паузу, и стирая с пальцев красные пятна подсыхающей крови. Кронштадт вздрагивает от этой фразы, но Леон больше ничего не говорит, только молча почти любуется каплями крови на колющейся траве.

Карл задумчиво гладит брата по пальцам, глотая слёзы и то и дело глядя на учителя, кусая губы почти до крови: хочет что-то спросить, уверен Леонхард. 

\- А вы… - наконец, начинает он, и Леон, с заметным трудом отрываясь от неправильно-невозможного разглядывания кровавых брызг, поднимает на него взгляд. Кронштадт вздрагивает, будто боится учителя даже больше, чем мертвеца. – Почему вы так говорите?

Слова даются заметно плохо.

\- Ведь вы же… не бессмертный? - под насмешливым взглядом почти смеющегося, почти хохочущего Леонхарда Карл окончательно тушуется и замолкает, буравя глазами свою дрожащую руку, стискивающую ладонь Петербурга. 

Леон, опершись на локоть, откидывается назад и смотрит в небо, всё ещё сдерживая рвущееся наружу веселье.

Хорошо, что аристократы умеют держать чувства под контролем. Было бы хорошо, но почему-то почти не удаётся соответствовать высокому рангу.

\- Ну как тебе сказать… - дотрагиваясь пальцами до горла, в котором пламенной лавой, грозовыми искрами клокочет издевательский смех, начинает Леонхард и практически слышит, как сзади останавливается дыхание Карла: удивлён до страха, боится до удивления, что же с тобой происходит, брат молодой столицы, что же творится с тобой, Леонхард, что ты так внимательно вслушиваешься в его-их вдохи?

Он смотрит на учеников чуть-чуть искоса, не поворачивая головы и выстукивая ненавязчивую мелодию по рукояти своей шпаги; Карл таращится на него с непониманием, но, даже решившись открыть рот, через миг тут же закрывает его вновь.

Леонхард ждёт (минуты, думается ему, стекают по траве каплями красной с серебром крови), но Кронштадт так и не может себя заставить задать вопрос.

\- Здравствуйте, - Леон шутливо кланяется, не поднимаясь на ноги, - Берлин. Поразительно, как много времени понадобилось, чтобы додуматься. Не разглашай только сразу всему двору, мне хотелось бы, - мужчина криво усмехается, - сделать ещё сюрприз господину императору.

Он поворачивается и почему-то смотрит Кронштадту на изящный кружевной воротник; молчит, но, Леонхард не может не чувствовать, готов разразиться тысячей вопросов. 

«А почему вы не сказали раньше?»

«Почему вы держите это в тайне от Петра Алексеевича?»

«А как живут настоящие, древние бессмертные?»

…но смотрит на руки, на пальцы, на красную-красную кровь и только неожиданно тихо всхлипывает, прижавшись ухом к груди Петербурга:

\- Он же меня простит, правда? Вы же бессмертный… вы же знаете! – и в голосе только отчаянная надежда.

Леонхард чувствует, что опять хочет разразиться хохотом, и думает: не удержится в этот раз…

…Кёльн смотрел упрямо и зло, почти как Кронштадт – только без веры уже, без чувства, без ненависти.

Брат-близнец с острова, корчащийся на земле от боли; и меч, кажется, слишком тяжёлый для рук юного-не юного-мёртвого бессмертного.

\- И да будешь ты вечно проклят, Восточный берег, и да не оставит тебя моя смерть ни сейчас, ни когда бы то ни было ещё!..

\- Простит, - сглатывая ком в горле и неожиданно осторожно гладя Карла по волосам, а тот уже и не сдерживает слёз, шепча поразительно громко в рассветной тишине:

\- Почему он всё ещё мёртв, почему, неужели…

\- Не бойся, - говорит Леонхард.

\- Не бойся за себя и за вас обоих, - говорит он, почему-то переходя на шёпот, - потому что он тебя никогда не предаст, а ты сможешь ли?..

Петербург делает резкий неглубокий вдох и, мигом закашлявшись и сплёвывая кровь, пытается приподняться, обводя всё ещё стеклянным взглядом людей вокруг и будто их не узнавая.

\- Б-братик! – Кронштадт с криком-выдохом-всхлипом прижимает всё ещё не пришедшего в себя Петера, едва ли помня о том, что только что говорил ему учитель; Леонхард поднимается на ноги и, не оборачиваясь, уходит в сторону дворца.

Берлин размышляет.

…и всё-таки кровь города святых и отчаянных так преступно красива.


	5. Дикость

Прасковье солнце режет глаза, и клинок в чужой руке разрезает плоть; она рычит и отскакивает в услужливую лесную тень. Кровь закипает в ране. Ненависть выжигает вены. Пальцы стискивают рукоять так, что та больно впивается в кожу.

Солнце – жгучей каплей между острых листьев, золотым венцом на вспоротом когтями лбе; каждый взгляд – смерть.

Визг закалённой стали. Выпад. Уклон. Прасковья зло выдыхает и слишком резким движением отпрыгивает в сторону от пропитанного смертельным солнцем клинка; ярость управляет рассудком. Она бы выла, чтобы не взорваться. Но – нельзя.

С лица Леонхарда жестокая улыбка не сходит; двигается легко, будто кем-то благословенный, да кто его, ненавистью душемого, посмеет любить? Кровь его – яд, а в глазах – заиндевевшее небо. Разрезать ему глотку, отрубить длинные пальцы, всю свою жизнь – на смерть его!.. Прасковья взмахивает саблей.

Промах. Смех – колкий и злой.

Листья колышутся от ненависти в воздухе.

\- Прасковья, Прасковья, - поет Леонхард, и оскал его все меньше похож на человеческий, - почему не хочешь ты мне покориться?

Выпад – в сердце; Прасковья чувствует дрожь в руках – от бешенства, клокочущего в крови. Он думает, сможет ей управлять? Безмозглое, жалкое – безумное в своей спеси существо; не убить бы, не убить бы – выжечь ему внутренности сперва живым, солнечным огнем!..

Лес обнимает их, прячет от жгучего жёлтого глаза. Прасковья знает, что однажды он споткнется о корни. Прасковья знает: пока жива – не отдастся ему, пускай бы пришлось убить себя. Ему такой чести не сделает.

В глазах Леонхарда она видит все то же – и холодный смех, рвущийся из его проклятой глотки. Вцепиться бы в нее заострёнными клыками да выпить крови – мерзкой отравы…

Они кружатся друг вокруг друга, атакуя без остановки. Блики на стали режут глаза. Рана за раной появляется на телах, и расцветает боль красными разводами; бились бы без конца, замерев в этом миге. Солнце. Лес. И чужие глаза, голубые и истекающие ненавистью.

В венах – истекающий ядом огонь.

И вдруг – вскрик, и Прасковья не сразу слышит, что ее собственный; она замечает в сердце кинжал, а в следующий миг – оскал Леонхарда, доставшего клинок из незаметного кармана. Успевает понять все за долю секунды до смерти.

Перед глазами – красная темнота, пульсирующая не сорвавшимся с губ криком.

…она приходит в себя, вероятно, всего через минуту – Леонхард нависает над ней, достав клинок из красной от крови груди и приставив его женщине к глотке. Смеётся, не скрывая блаженства.

\- Прасковья, Прасковья, - его довольный шепот – худшая пытка, - отныне – моя…

Она тянется ударить его, да кинжал оставляет рану на шее, а Леонхард, будто зачарованный, ее углубляет.

\- Ты хочешь, я покажу тебе смерть бессмертной? – искушающий огонь жжет ей ухо; Прасковья умирать – сколько бы раз ни переживала это – не хочет. Усмехается через силу, вцепляясь в траву и землю скрюченными от льющейся по разуму ненависти.

\- Что ты сделаешь мне? – Она щурится. – Ты не сможешь меня унизить.

Лицо его искажается оскалом, и Прасковья задумывается, кто и когда мог назвать его красивым; безумца, тонущего в жажде крови, бессмертного ублюдка? Прасковья знает – он ей не верит, и сама себе не верит, но смеётся ему в лицо, запрокинув голову.

Он щурится. Шипит. И вдруг улыбается – губами, не глазами, голодными и злыми, как у бездомной бешеной псины; Прасковья вздрагивает от этого взгляда, и Леонхард, это почувствовав, вцепляется в ее запястье болезненной хваткой.

\- Я смогу нечто большее, - бормочет он, схватив ее за воротник униформы и резко притянув к себе. – Я не тебя унижу – я всех союзников твоих унижу…

Он перехватывает ее за горло, приближает голову к себе; Прасковья думает – неужто пытается ее поцеловать? Но ее презрительную улыбку вдруг его губы отражают, и женщина вскрикивает, поняв его план за секунду до исполнения.

Тяжёлая, длинная коса падает на землю, придавив шелестящую траву; Прасковья чувствует, что кружится голова – едва ли от непривычной лёгкости. Леонхард смеётся, и смех его – худший звук, что слышал мир.

\- Помни, Прасковья, - шепчет он, резким движением беря ее за руку.

\- Помни, Прасковья, - повторяет он в сладостной неге, медленно, неторопливо разрезая предплечье от локтя до самого запястья, сталью кинжала дотрагиваясь до кожи; Прасковья заставляет себя сдержать слезы боли.

\- Помни, Москва: честь твою забрал _я._

Он со смехом уходит, и солнце – издевательский свет – нимбом окружает светловолосую берлинскую голову.

 


	6. Близость

Холод жжёт горло больнее огня, вымученная улыбка не над ней издевательство – над собой. Грудь тяжело подымается, всё ещё будто обожжённая огнём и дымом. В глазах напротив – смех и презрение. 

Леонхард слабо держится на ногах, но не даёт себе расслабиться и присесть на стул, с которого встал, едва заслышав шаги за дверью. В комнате жарко и душно, а холод всё равно царапает позвонки; Прасковья не отрывает от него пристального взгляда и руки с рукояти клинка не убирает. 

Победительница. Ведьма, в костёр превратившая мир. От гнева бы у Леонхарда давно закружилась голова, да он себе злиться не позволяет; сил мало, и слабость себе позволить - худшая ошибка. 

Она говорит, усмехаясь, и в глазах – ледяные искорки: 

\- Уничтоженное, разорённое; ты – дичь, можешь себе представить? 

Леонхард сжимает кулаки, и ярость огнём охватывает горло. Победительница-насмешница; ах, ну кто бы мог подумать – победить его ради того, чтобы ему уподобиться!.. Смеётся Леонхард – смеялся бы, если бы голубые прасковьины глаза не гипнотизировали, как у колдуньи из сказок. 

Красивая. Красивая – желанная – ненавистная; ах, крови бы её в кубок налить и испить холодности её гнева до дна!.. 

Она не торопится говорить – рассматривает его, хотя – Леонхард уверен – ничего на его лице не отражается. Улыбается криво. Щурится. Резким движением клинок достаёт из-за пояса. 

\- Ты дичь, - повторяет как будто себе под нос и вдруг кривится в мерзкой, презрительной усмешке: - Ты проиграл. Мне проиграл, Берлин, и я тебе не смею позволить гулять, как ни в чём не бывало, ты ведь понимаешь? 

\- Снова в клетку бросишь? – Мужчина усмехается, но снова – холод по костям; чудится боль в давно заживших царапинах там, где месяцы назад кожу сдавливали кандалы. – Мне, боюсь, не привыкать… 

\- Клетка? – Снова Прасковья смеётся, и снова режет уши её мелодичный смех. – И кто тогда будет усмирять твоих полоумных сограждан?.. Нет, Леон. Ты мне нужен. 

Она склоняет голову набок и улыбается. 

Леонхард чувствует, как кружится голова. 

\- Ты не… Ты… 

И улыбка её острее наждачной бумаги. 

\- Поклянись мне в верности, Леонхард. Клянись жизнью своей и статусом, и всем, что ты есть; ты дичь на моём столе… 

\- Так убей меня! – Леонхард отступает на шаг, и в голосе его бешенства не хватает – где тот летний солнечный огонь, где жар, согревавший сердце? Пожрала его русая ведьма – пусть проклята будет… Он заставляет себя ухмыляться в лицо ей, но страх ледяной водой плещется по разуму. – Я никогда не паду перед тобой. Я никогда… 

Она поднимает клинок – молча. Удар короткий и болезненный – в грудь; Леонхард сжимает зубы, чтобы не застонать от боли. Кровь с бульканьем выходит из раны, и некогда белый мундир идёт красными пятнами; пресекается дыхание. 

Следующий удар приходится по колену, но Леонхард успевает в сторону отскочить, скрежеща зубами от боли; резкие движения всё сильнее выводят из строя. Прасковья рассекает воздух клинком, и снова почти попадает; а у мужчины сил уже не остаётся – оседает мешком у её ног и жалеет, что по хорошей привычке старого друга не захватил кинжал, чтобы прирезать себя прежде безумной ведьмы. 

Он смотрит на неё с ненавистью, рукой держась за рану, а она всё ещё издевательски улыбается, качая головой. 

\- Я тебя никогда не убью, - говорит она почти ласково. – Сказала – ты нужен мне живым, хотя… - Она притворно задумывается, но знает Леонхард: свой спектакль продумала она давным-давно. – Хотя я могу тебе другой предложить путь. 

Она перехватывает клинок и подносит его к глазам Леонхарда – в сверкающем металле он замечает своё бледное отражение. 

В голосе Прасковьи лёд жгучий и страстный: 

\- Если не поклянёшься – я выколю тебе глаза. – Она кривит в усмешке рот. – Как думаешь, сколько веков ты будешь прятаться по углам, слепой и беспомощный, как глупый щенок?.. 

\- Блефуешь. 

\- Проверим? 

Леонхард всматривается в её лицо с жадностью, со страхом, с ненавистью; она не способна – это бессмысленно – она себе не позволит его пытать; ведь с каким жаром она говорила, что совсем другая!.. 

Клинок покачивается в такт её дыханию, холодным огнём почти дотрагиваясь до кожи. Леонхард чувствует, что дрожит, но ярости на это не хватит. Нельзя бояться – её нельзя бояться… Она лжёт… Свободу свою ей отдавать – верность – столичную славу!.. 

Будто в предчувствии новой боли, вспыхивает огнём свежий шрам через всё лицо, оставленный Прасковьей на память. Леонхард сжимает кулаки. 

Она сделает это. Нет нужды проверять. 

Он говорит тихо и через силу, но Прасковья смотрит на него как будто спокойно, но слишком уж цепко. 

\- Я клянусь быть верным Москве и защищать ее от любых посягательств до последнего своего вдоха. Я обещаю ставить клятву выше желаний и прихотей своих, а слова Прасковьи - выше собственного мнения; я клянусь быть ей ближе, чем брат и любовник. Пусть постигнет меня кара, что хуже смерти, если я посмею нарушить клятву своей столице. 

Клинок вздрагивает в нетерпении. Слова режут горло больнее огня. 

\- Моя жизнь принадлежит ей отныне и во веки веков, и слово мое нерушимо. 

Прасковья убирает оружие быстро, разворачивается на каблуках и выходит, не смеясь больше и не улыбаясь; Леонхард устало откидывается на спину и тяжело дышит. Холод обнимает его за плечи.


	7. Интермедия. Ворона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> под Башня Rowan - Черный Самайн

Холоден век. Век – холоден.

Мысли вьются ядовитыми лозами, теряющимися в тумане. Холодно. Промозгло. Он покидает дом ночью, незаметно, тихо; в лицо ударяет невыносимо влажный воздух. Чьи-то слезы. Чей-то протяжный вздох – ветер в узких проулках.

Он ежится, прячет в высоком воротнике лицо. Чужое место. Чужой город… И самому смешно. У него в руках – небольшой чемодан и холодно блестящая в свете редких фонарей трость. Недалеко. Надолго. Не вернуться бы; никогда не вернуться; свой дом окончательно ощутить чужим.

Снова скупая усмешка рвется на губы. Столько веков – дом, а теперь – холоден век, и сердце холодно; в голове – туман. Должна грянуть гроза – или снегопад. Предвечный, холодный, густой и громоподобный; налететь метелью, смести город с земли, унести туда, где его собственная душа не найдет. Было бы славно.

Он не оборачивается, ступая по камням мостовой. Кажется, обернешься - кого-то заметишь, а он решит, что знакомы; остановиться, поговорить, улыбаться и видеть, что улыбка не та и человек не тот; весь город – незнакомое пульсирующее сердце, попавшее в руки к чужаку.

Красив этот город. Стеклянные, закрытые занавесками глаза следят за ним из-под прикрытых форточками век. Неприютное место. Знакомое до дрожи в пальцах, сжимающих рукоять трости; но туман вокруг, и в голове – туман. Очертания домов теряются. Идти почти по памяти, которой цена – грош.

Он идёт по улицам неторопливо, опираясь на трость, но на нее внимания почти не обращая. Кутается в слегка великоватое ему пальто. Холоден город… Душе холодно.

Прощание незнакомцев. Туман. Далёкое карканье.

И все равно – холодно пронизывающе.

*** 

Он проснулся от нарастающего перестука колес – поезд въехал в тоннель, и в слегка запотевшем стекле стало видно лишь отражение худого, изможденного лица со впавшими глазами. Он прикрыл глаза, хотя и знал, что уснуть, пока тоннель не кончится, не выйдет.

Поезд. Он не помнил, когда в него сел; за окном – нескончаемая ночь. Он не помнил иного. Холоден век, когда солнце – мираж ледяной пустыни; лед – чужие глаза. Неприятный жёлтый свет лампы резал глаза даже под закрытыми веками.

Не помнил, когда уснул. Узнать бы, куда едет поезд. Здесь кто-нибудь есть?

Прозвенела ложка о край стакана; он вздрогнул заметно и открыл глаза.

Она усмехнулась:

\- Простите. Разбудила?

\- Не вы.

\- Что ж, славно.

Он крепче сжал трость, поморщился от боли в суставах. Отражения в стекле не давали покоя. Она молчала, не глядя в окно. Отвернулась. Но хоть ложкой больше не стучала – неслышно выводила в воздухе ведомые ей одной фигуры. Они в купе сидели вдвоем – не было слишком ничего, кроме перестука колес и чужого дыхания. Немного зябко. Впрочем, зябко было всегда – он поплотнее закутался в пальто.

Ее мерные движения ложкой поневоле гипнотизировали. Руки были красивые, но прятались в рукавах одежды; черные волосы сколола в пучок, а некрасивый рот кривился в улыбке.

\- О чем вы думаете? – сорвалось с языка.

Она усмехнулась.

\- У вас смешные мысли, сударь. – Отложила ложку. – А вы… о чем думаете?

\- О свете.

\- Выключить?

\- К чему? – Он пожал плечами. – Тогда я забуду, что он существует.

Она посмотрела искоса, с укором и кривой усмешкой, и отвернулась тут же – будто неприязненно. У нее были теплые карие глаза, а в глубине – острые кристаллы льда; и вся она – нахохлившаяся и острая. Он разглядывал ее отражение в черном стекле, и думал: ехать с ней – куда? Воспоминания сожженными листками ложатся в руки, но прочесть их не в силах никто.

Ей холодно – обнимала себя, пускай и в свитере. Он – в стекло, она – прямо на него смотрела; думала будто о том же.

Холоден взгляд, и мысли – холодны.

\- Правила вежливости подсказывают, что надо представиться, - сказала. – Нам ещё долго ехать вдвоем.

\- А куда мы едем?

\- Сударь, разве вежливо отвечать вопросом на вопрос?

\- А разве же вы его задали?

Вздохнула протяжно. Взгляд – вселенская тяжесть.

\- Лидия.

Врала.

\- Леон.

Врал тоже. Улыбались оба, ежась от стеклянного льда, смотревшего внимательно и чутко.

*** 

Оборачивается. Смотрит. Видит. Трость обжигает руку, а может, страх; спотыкается и падает почти. Смотрит, не отрывая взгляда.

На него глядят с тоской и тягостным, неверным холодом; в глазах – напускное презрение. Руки сжаты в кулаки, и весь нежданный негость – усталый укор, горечь на губах, засохшие розы. Говорит тихо, но на пустых, отворачивающихся улицах слышится криком:

\- Сбегаешь, да?

Вопрос оседает на телефонных проводах недовольными воронами. Они поворачиваются к ним почти одновременно, когда они, раскаркавшись, устраивают потасовку и улетают. Голова болит так, что больно смотреть в глаза.

\- Ухожу, ты хочешь сказать.

\- Нет, дорогой мой, - усмешка колит острее клинка, - это не так называется. Уйти – это, знаешь ли, попрощаться…

\- Я прощаюсь, - тихо.

\- От самого себя бежишь.

\- К… счастью, - запинается, отвернувшись, - я знаю одно существо, куда лучше подходящее на мою роль. На любую из тех, что ты сможешь назвать.

Он смеётся – уж слишком натужно раскатисто.

\- В самом же деле! К чему тебе эти все «роли», если можно выйти – куда, кстати, выйти? Тут кругом – темнота и фонари. Твои…

\- Уже давным-давно нет, Март.

*** 

\- Леон, вы не находите, что не давать ответ на вопрос, заданный во сне, несколько бестактно? – Ее голос был тих и размерен – будто его собственный шепот на краю мыслей. Она отпила немного из стакана с невыносимо переслащенным чаем. – Тем более, если вы проснулись.

Он провел рукой по лицу, прогоняя остатки сна, и взглянул на женщину перед собой – холодную и чуть-чуть грустную. Из пучка выбились локоны. Видимо, спал давно, но темнота, к счастью, продолжала обнимать поезд.

\- Если этот вопрос задан был полночным бредом – да.

Она вздохнула, откинув прядь со лба.

\- А если бы его задала я?

Он нахмурился, отвернулся к окну, пряча лицо; слишком уж личные вопросы она задавала – слишком уж странных ждала ответов. За стеклом проплывали черные стволы безлистных деревьев, расплывающихся в росчерках дождевых капель. Разглядеть что-либо еще было сложно – будто стеной тумана отделял поезд от мира дождь.

Он сложил руки на колени, прислонив неприятно нагретую трость к сиденью. 

\- У меня в любом случае нет ответа на этот вопрос. Но ведь он есть у вас, Лидия.

\- Откуда бы?

\- Куда мы едем?

Он посмотрел на нее с пропитанной надеждой тоской, усмехнулся криво – зеркальное отражение ее некрасивого, привлекающего внимание рта. Она стучала пальцами по столу, не отводя от собеседника внимательного взгляда теплых карих глаз.

Не ответила.

\- Вот видите, - прошептал, усмехнувшись.

\- Вижу.

Помолчали.

\- Холоден век, - пробормотала она с тоской, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности, - холодны эти годы… Исчезли чудеса прошлого, а вместо них – что? Куда делись юные красавицы, славные традиции, честь и слава?

Он не помнил ответов.

*** 

Снова приходят шепоты, яркими всполохами боли заполняют голову; кажется, что крик разорвет горло, но из него не выходит ни звука; они говорят – молчи. Они говорят, и говорят постоянно, и не было времен их молчания – единственное знание, оставленное ими нерастерзанным.

Чьи-то обжигающие руки держат за плечи, металл жжет руки, будто (будто?) живому мертвецу, тянутся к окнам черные руки с той, израненной дождевыми шпагами стороны мира; на лбу выступает испарина.

Горячо. И больно, и громко; но жжется окружающий мир, не оставляя права на спокойствие, и это – страшнее оброненных шепотами слов.

Только голос сквозь водяную толщу боли прорывается: 

\- Не вздумай даже – тебя ждут.

Мысль чужая, но мысль своя; уцепиться, как за спасительный круг, в чужую маленькую руку.

\- Холоден век. А ты – не холоден…

Хочется верить словам.

*** 

Когда он проснулся, в купе он был один. По посветлевшему небу бродили обрывки облаков, и несколько ранних птиц с карканьем носились по небу.


End file.
